This project deals with correlation between metabolic sequences, especially as mediated by the adenine nucleotides. Responses of enzymes in vitro to variations in the adenylate energy charge will be continued, with special attention to possible enzyme-enzyme interactions. Variation in the value of the energy charge in vivo under various perturbing conditions are being studied, and concomitant changes in the concentrations of other metabolites will be looked for.